Nymph
Nymphs, also known as Wood or Garden Nymphs, are good magical beings that frolic throughout the forests in the company of a Satyr, protect nature and the Eternal Spring, and enhance nature. They search along the outside world and spread and protect nature. Nymphs are described to be personifications of nature, and must be allowed to roam free in it or they "suffocate". They have the power to grow, nurture and rejuvenate plant life and even create flowers out of nothing. They can teleport by frolicking into trees and bushes, fading through nature, and through water sources. Nymphs are the only beings that have the ability to travel to the eternal spring, which they are meant to protect. History The Eternal Spring Three Nymphs, Miranda, Lily and Daisy, appeared in San Francisco after their Satyr was killed by demons in 2003. While searching for their new satyr, they wandered into the city and risked exposure. The Elders asked the Charmed Ones to investigate. After one of the Nymphs, Lily, was killed by Tull, the remaining two transformed Paige into a nymph after they noticed her "need" to let out her "inner nymph" and to complete their circle of three. However, Paige's true nature of being a half witch and half whitelighter allowed her to overcome her nymph instincts and return to her former self after they realized that Xavier was only using them to become immortal. When Paige was knocked out by Tull, Miranda and Daisy realized they could depend on themselves to make decisions, instead of relying on their Satyr. They decided to protect the forest without one.As seen in "Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun" Other Appearances A Nymph was one of the many magical beings who attempted to retrieve Excalibur from the stone.As seen in "Sword and the City" Another Nymph was cursed by the Wicked Witch of the Enchanted Forest to become her exact opposite, an average mortal man, though the curse was broken when Paige vanquished the witch. She later assisted Phoebe and Paige against the Spider Demon, and was offered free drinks with an ogre and a leprechaun named Riley at P3 as gratitude.As seen in "Spin City" Another Nymph sought out Phoebe for help as she was attacked by demons, though Phoebe was infected with Lust and ignored her.As seen in "Gone with the Witches". Lastly, a Nymph was one of the many magical beings the sisters borrowed magic from in their fight against the Source of All Evil.As seen in "Unnatural Resources". Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Fading:' The ability to teleport by fading through nature, such as trees and bushes. *'Water Teleportation:' The ability to teleport through water surfaces. *'Nature Enhancement:' The ability to augment, grow or bring plants back to life. *'Power Granting:' The ability to grant magical powers to other beings. Nymphs can turn other women, or at least witches, into Nymphs through a kiss. *'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location of other beings or objects. Nymphs can sense their Satyr. *'Flight:' The ability to propel oneself through the air. Nymphs seemingly displayed the power of flight through green mist. ;Other Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and have an arrested aging process. Gallery Wood nymph nature synthesis.jpg| daisy and miranda kissing paige.JPG| paige as a nymph.JPG| Nymphs open portal.jpg| Paigenymph.jpg| Nymphs fade into view.jpg| Nymphs-2.png| WickedWitchEffects.jpg| 6x18-41.png| 830px-Issue_5_paige_collects_from_nymph.jpg| Notes and Trivia *In Light of the World, there is a Sea Nymph. *Two nymphs are featured in Phoebe Who?. Both were in love with their satyr, and he enjoyed their affection so much that he could not choose between either. They visited Halliwell Manor together to hold a counseling session with Phoebe. However, she had gone MIA, and Piper and Leo took over the session before it was disrupted by Flecter Demons and Aura Chen's coven. The nymphs helped in the fight, then learned the Charmed Ones had more important matters to attend to than the personal issues of the Magical Community and returned home. They disappeared in a swirl of flowers and gave a giant a ride. Appearances Nymphs appear in a total of 4''' episodes and '''1 comic issue over the course of the series. References Category:Nymphs Category:Magical beings Category:Mythological Characters Category:Magical Transformations Category:Paige's Magical Transformations